naturecatfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My version of A Nature Carol/Transcript
(The movie opens in Nature Cat's backyard, where Squeeks, Daisy, Hal, Ringo, Jazz, Lyric and Lola are hard at work.) Narrator: It's Christmas time, and our nature-loving pals are each getting ready for the holiday in our own special way. Daisy is decorating with flowers. Daisy: (sniffs) Ah! Man-oh-man. I love the smell of fresh pine. Jazz: Ba-baam! Narrator: Squeeks is making an ornament out of... what else? Cheese. Squeeks: (sings:) Cheesy the Snowman Oh, you know he tastes so good! (She takes a bite.) Squeeks: Mmm-mmm! Cheesons greetings, that's yummy! Narrator: And Hal has just hung some solar-powered lights on his doghouse. (Hal lets Ringo press the button, making the lights turn on.) Ringo: Taa-dee, baby! (Nature Cat walks by, writing something.) Narrator: Ah, there's Nature Cat! He must be doing something Christmassy that involves giving back to nature, because Nature Cat loves to give. Nature Cat: (finishes writing) There! I made my Christmas list! Here's all the stuff I want to get! (He unrolls the list, which is longer than expected; his friends look at him, stunned.) Narrator: Hubba wha--, Nature Cat? Nature Cat: I want a new scratching post, a laser pointer, a squeaky toy, catnip... (continues under) Narrator: Fa-la-la-la-la! Something is different about Nature Cat. He thinks that Christmas is about getting and not giving. Oh, brother. I think we're gonna need an extra special Christmas episode to deal this this problem. (A title showing "Nature Cat's Extra-Special Christmas Episode" drops down.) Narrator: Huh, would you look at that? This ''is ''an extra-special Christmas episode! Wonder what it's called. (In a gust of wind, the title card appears.) Narrator: Ohh... A Nature Carol! This oughta be good! Nature Cat: I want a hula hoop and a spring toy, and a video game with angry pickles, and... Lyric: Uh, Nature Cat? You know that Christmas isn’t all about getting presents, right? Nature Cat: (chuckles; rolls up his list) I know that! It’s about presents and lights and Christmas music and shiny Christmas baubles. Hal: I don't think that's it either neither. Or either neither. Let's just call the whole thing off. Nature Cat: (puts his hands on Hal's shoulders) Sure it is, Hal, my pal! Take it from me. I’m the guy with the most Christmas spirit in the universe! Jazz: Tell us, Christmas Expert, what’s the secret to having the most Christmas spirit? Nature Cat: If you wanna have the most Christmas spirit, you gotta make everything bigger, shinier, louder, and more Christmassy. (He approaches Hal's doghouse and inspects the lights.) Nature Cat: Take the decorations on your doghouse, for example. Ringo: What about them? Nature Cat: These are good, but they can be even better! Hal: How? Ringo: You know what, can you just sing a song about it, please? (Nature Cat begins to sing a song.) Nature Cat: Hang lights of blue and green and red And white that is the whitest So everyone in town can see Your doghouse is the brightest! Oh, it's gonna be a great big Christmas! Hal: A really really great big Christmas! Lola: Even if your lights aren't solar powered... Nature Cat: (heads to the left side of the yard) Now, let's take a look at Daisy's garland! Daisy: Wait, what's wrong with my garland?! (she and Jazz run after him) Nature Cat: Oh-ho-ho, don't get me wrong: it's very nice... Daisy: Thank you! Nature Cat: But... Jazz: (folds his ears down) But what? Nature Cat: When you string your garland all about In that December cold Make sure you fill that evergreen With clinking, clanking gold! If you wanna have a great big Christmas! Ringo, Hal and Lola: Oh, I wanna have a great big Christmas! Jazz and Daisy: Great big Christmas? Lola, Nature Cat, Ringo and Hal: Great big Christmas! Ringo: (points to Squeeks' snowman) What about Squeeks' snowman of cheese? Nature Cat: Hmmmm... (Lyric and Squeeks join them.) Lyric: (frantically) What? What's wrong? We can fix it! Nature Cat: When making baubles for your house Like a snowman made of cheese Teensy weensy just won't do Let's make it bigger, please! If you wanna have a great big Christmas! Squeeks, Lyric, Jazz and Daisy: Do we wanna have A great big Christmas? Hal and Ringo: I think I want A great big Christmas! Nature Cat: Then, let's all have A great big Christmas! Make it big! Make it loud! Lola: Make it shine Wow the crowd! Both: Cause it's gonna be A great big, great big, great big Great big Christmas Day!!!! (Song ends.) Ringo: Oh, boy, I really wanna celebrate Christmas in a great big way! Voice: Hello, sweetie. (Granny Bunny walks in.) All: Granny Bunny! Granny: If you want to do something really big, you can volunteer at the annual Christmas Critter Crochet-a-thon! Lola: (confused) The annual Christmas Conner Ronner Don? What’s that? Granny: The Christmas Critter Crochet-a-thon, where we crochet stuffed animals for those in recovery at Racer Racoon’s animal hospital. Lyric: Granny Bunny, you never cease to amaze! That sounds awesome! (pumps a paw) Hal: Helping and crocheting?! Those are two of my favorite things! Oh, and Granny Bunny, too. That’s three of my favorite things! I love you, Granny Bunny! Daisy: Come on! Let’s go make some stuffed animal dolls! (They begin to follow her, but Nature Cat jumps in the way.) Nature Cat: So sorry, Granny, we have no time to crochet right now. Granny: Well, let me know if you change your mind. (leaves) Lyric: Why don’t we have time? We’re not working right now. Nature Cat: Because we have something even more Christmassy to do! Daisy: But, what could be more Christmassy than helping others, Nature Cat? Nature Cat: We are going to decorate the woods! Lyric and Jazz: (confused) Uh, what?! Nature Cat: The trees in the woods. We’re going to fill them with lots of lights! Squeeks: Why would we wanna do that? Jazz: (nods) Imagine the electricity bill. Nature Cat: So that all of nature can see how much we love Christmas! (He begins filling a cardboard box with Christmas decorations.) Jazz: I don’t understand, Nature Cat! You always love helping the animals in nature! Nature Cat: Uh, this is helping animals! (places the box on Jazz' back) Now, come on! Let’s go decorate those woods! (Jazz sets the box down and helps Daisy onto his back.) Jazz: Sorry, Nature Cat. We’re going to help Granny Bunny. (The others, all except Lola, begin to follow.) Nature Cat: Wait! Squeeks, Hal! (the others stop) Don’t you wanna show the world how much you love Christmas? Hal: I sure do too too also also as well well! Nature Cat: (loads the box onto Ringo's back) Then, let’s go decorate the woods! The time to decorate is now! (He and Lola run off; the others look at each other for a moment, and then...) Lyric, Hal, Squeeks and Ringo: Let's decorate! (A montage is shown of them decorating the forest; when the montage ends, Nature Cat is holding a remote.) Nature Cat: Ha-ha, yes! I give you… lights! (He activates the remote, and turns on the lights.) Jazz and Lyric: Whoa!/Wow! Nature Cat: (tearing up) Isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen? Lyric: (shields her eyes with her paw) I mean... it’s definitely the brightest! Hal: And also the brightest! (puts on a pair of sunglasses) (Several animals appear.) Deer: Hey, who turned on these lights? Raccoon: Yeah, what's goin' on here?! Voles: It's too bright! Raccoon: Wait wait wait, I'm, like, so confused. Shouldn't it be night? Vole 1: Come on, let's get outta here. (The animals leave.) Squeeks: I don’t think they like the lights, man. Nature Cat: Nonsense, Squeeks! They’re just running off to tell all their friends about our marvelous Christmas display! Lyric: I don’t think so, Nature Cat. All these decorations are making light pollution and it’s bothering the animals. Especially the voles! Nature Cat: But, come on, it's so Christmassy! (A mouse, Bob Scratchit, pushes the button on the remote, shutting the lights off.) Nature Cat: Hey! Who turned out the lights? (He turns the lights back on.) Nature Cat: (spins around) Joy to the world! (Bob cuts the lights off again.) Lola: What?! (The same thing happens several times until Nature Cat thinks of an idea while the lights are out.) Nature Cat: Click... (Bob cuts the lights on, but Nature Cat catches him.) Nature Cat: Aha! (Three other mice, two females, Martha and Belinda, and one male, Peter, join him.) Nature Cat: Who are you, you little Christmas menaces? Bob: Oh, we’re not menaces. We’re the Scratchits! Scratchits: Helloooo!!! Nature Cat: The Scratchits? What a convinient name. Bob: Oh, yeah. I’m Bob Scratchit. This is my wife, Martha Scratchit, my daughter Belinda Scratchit and my son, Peter Scratchit. (A fifth mouse, Tiny Tim pops up from behind Martha.) Tiny Tim: Don't forget me! Bob: And that's Tiny Tim. Lola: (gasps) Oh, my goodness! Oh, Tiny Tim is just the cutest! Nature Cat: (pushes Lola aside) I wanna know why you keep shutting off my Christmas lights! Martha: Well, those lights are too bright! Lyric: Hmm… if only someone had said that 10 minutes ago. Bob: Hard for us to find food or stay safe with all those bright, blinky lights. Nature Cat: Who needs to eat? It’s Christmas! A time to celebrate, get presents, have fun and get presents! Martha: We do love celebrating Christmas! Nature Cat: Well, if you enjoy Christmas, just enjoy the lights! Bob: Well, they do look pretty. I guess we can skip the meal and celebrate. Nature Cat: That’s the Christmas spirit! Here, take a set of lights for yourselves. (drops lights on them)